


An Unexpected Evening

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: A fun night at the amusement park with the Avengers turns into a date night with Loki when the others suddenly can't make it anymore.





	An Unexpected Evening

The summer evening was warm as the sun stood low in the sky, creating shadows as the light fell upon the amusement park. You stood by the cotton candy stand, looking at your watch for the third time during the five minutes you’d waited for the others to come. When someone finally came, it wasn’t someone you’d expected to see. Someone who fluttered your heart and flipped your stomach.

Loki.

Fuck, why did he had to come when you were all alone? Now, you actually had to converse with him! The trickster God approached you with a smile on his lips, and you could feel the burn on your cheeks.

“Hello, Y/N. I am afraid the others won’t be able to make it, so it’s just going to be you and me tonight.”

Your face dropped as Loki spoke. What?! Your heart started banging hard against your ribcage, sweat forming on your palms. You and him all alone together?! Suddenly, you remembered yesterday when Nat had asked you if there was someone special in your life, and of course, you had confessed your feelings for Loki. Why, oh why did you do that??!! Obviously, this was her plan from the beginning, to get you alone with Loki. You started to feel sick, the nervousness twisting your stomach. What made matters worse, was the look of total confidence and calmness on Loki’s face.

“So, what do you want to do first?” Loki asked, watching your blushing cheeks and shy gaze as he waited for your answer. You looked so adorably cute and innocent that he couldn’t hinder the smile from forming on his lips. A strong need to kiss you right then and there came over him, but he quickly restrained himself. He had to find out how you felt about him first. Your blushing state was a hint that you did feel something for him. Not to mention the fact that all the others suddenly couldn’t make it any more after he had told Thor yesterday how he felt about you.

“Uhm…I don’t know,” you all but whispered and hated yourself for it. That and your face you knew was red as a tomato by now. God, why were you so pathetic? Why couldn’t you be bold and flirty like Nat?

Loki chuckled at your flustered state. “How about some cotton candy?”

All you could do was nod and turn your gaze to the ground as you swallowed hard. Oh my God, this was going to be the most awkward night of your life. You just stood there, breathlessly waiting in silence while Loki went over to the cotton candy stand. A few minutes later he returned with one cotton candy. You stared at it with a dry mouth. One cotton candy. Why on earth did he only buy one?! A trembling smile grazed your features as you looked up at Loki and took it out of his hand as he reached it out for you.

“Thank you,” you managed to say without tripping on your words. Loki smiled in reply, and you blushed again. Dammit! You started taking chunks of the cotton candy and put it in your mouth, silencing your nervousness with food like you always did. This time, however, Loki was standing in front of you, taking pieces of the cotton candy for himself and putting it between his lips while his eyes never left you. You felt more and more flustered, your heart pounding like crazy watching him lick off his lips from the sticky content. Okay, he was obviously trying to kill you.

“See something you like?”

Loki’s voice woke you from your trance, and you snapped your eyes up, meeting his blue, mischievous gaze.

“What? No!” you shrieked, feeling yourself blush even harder. God, you wanted to sink through the ground.

“Are you sure about that?” Loki inquired with a smirk tugging on his lips as he stepped closer to you. You stared up at him, unable to speak as he was so close that you could smell his intoxicating scent.

Loki dropped his gaze to your trembling, slightly parted lips before looking up into your eyes again. In them, he saw hope sparkling like beautiful diamonds. Taking that as a sign, he took your chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted it up. Meeting your eyes once more to make sure you truly wanted this, he was met only by your wide open eyes staring back at him. Smiling, he leaned down and brushed his lips against yours, placing a gentle kiss on your mouth. It was soft and chaste; the warmth of your lips filling his heart and rushing to every corner of his body.

You couldn’t believe this was happening! This Norse God’s gentle touch on your chin. His face leaning closer to yours. His soft lips placing a sweet, but oh so breathtaking kiss on your mouth. Warmth swirled in your belly as he nipped on your bottom lip, a soft sigh leaving you as he pulled away.

Loki’s eyes sparkled, his lips curved up into a smile. Smiling back, you bit down on your lip and fluttered your gaze to the ground, your heart still racing hard against your chest. 

“So…,” Loki said, his gaze lingering on you.

“So…,” you replied and looked up at him again. Both you and Loki bursted out in laughter.

“So, how about going on one of the rides?” Loki asked once your laughs had faded.

“That sounds good,” you answered with a smile that never wanted to leave your lips.

“Which one?”

“How about the Tunnel of Love?” you suggested, your eyes widening at your words. Oh God did you really just say that?!

“That sounds perfect,” Loki chuckled and placed his hand on the low of your back as he guided you through the crowd of people. You looked up at him as you walked, unable to tear your eyes away from him. Yes, that sounded perfect indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story :D If you did, please give it kudos. Any comments/feedback you can give me is highly appreciated ❤


End file.
